Provisioning mobile devices can be difficult and time consuming. As the capability of mobile devices continues to increase, the number of parameters needed to be provisioned also increases. The parameters include connectivity parameters associated with a mobile device that may also be quite extensive. Although standards groups, such as the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), are working on developing a framework for initial provisioning of various parameters, there is still much development that needs to be done.